last Lesson
by OtakuGuy10
Summary: PLOT: Kagura and Yukari make one more classroom memory before graduation.
1. Last Lesson Chapter 1

Last Lesson: an Azumanga Daioh fanfic

I DO NOT OWN AZUMANGA DAIOH OR ANY OTHER TITLE MENTIONED OR REFERENCED IN THIS FANFIC

PLOT: Kagura and Yukari make one more classroom memory before graduation.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Kagura stood alone in the empty, unlit classroom. Her head filled with the remainders of past memories and conversations that took place within these walls. In only two years, she had experienced some of the best and lasting memories of her life. She didn't want things to come to an end, but the future, and college, lay unstoppably ahead. It took quite some effort to fight back tears. Just when crying seemed inevitable, the door was opened by Miss Yukari. Kagura forced herself to regain composure.

"Hey, Kagura…what's wrong"? Said the teacher to her former student.

"Oh, Miss Yukari…" Kagura turned solemnly to the teacher, who seemed unaware of her sad state.

"What's up? Did you forget something?" To this question, Kagura responded with monotone vocality.

"Say, Miss Yukari, I've been thinking. Would it…be bad if I took a chair or desk home?" Miss Yukari was taken aback by Kagura's offbeat inquiry. She would've normally expected Osaka or perhaps Tomo to ask such a silly question.

"Um…yeah, that would be bad."

"I wanted to take something home as a keepsake, but oh well." She was getting sadder. Miss Yukari thought a bit on this, and then cheerfully told her:

"Well, don't worry. You're already taking something back with you."

"Huh?" Kagura wondered. Miss Yukari flipped up her hand and smiled.

"That's right! You're precious memories of everyone!"

Unexpectedly, these words shot straight though kagura's heart. They caused her glassy eyes to well up with tears. She seemed certain the triggering of all the wonderful times she spent with her friends would make her cry. Kagura tried to stop herself, but found it impossible. Large, salty droplets ran down her cheeks. Then she suddenly lost control and burst out with sobs.

"TH...THANK YOU MISS YUKARI!" She said between sniffles. Yukari was now really taken aback.

"What?! Ok…." Miss Yukari did not at first know what to do. The hysterical girl put her face in her hands and continued to bawl. To Miss Yukari, it seemed there was something…cute about the way Kagura was crying, like a sad puppy that needed to be comforted. She approached the nostalgic girl and embraced her, putting her head up against her chest. Kagura felt the wooly sweater on her skin as Yukari's scent entered her nostrils. She looked up into Miss Yukari's reassuring face.

"You don't need to cry, Kags. I'm here for you." She said before wiping the tears from one side of her brown face.

"Sniff…oh, thanks so much, Miss Yukari. You're the best teacher anyone could have!" Said Kagura into Yukari's bosom.

"You're not just saying that 'cuz I could totally Dutch rub you bald right now?" Kagura's eyebrow twitched as she realized what was about to happen. Before she has time to react, Yukari slammed her knuckles into kagura's parted scalp and began to rub vigorously. Kagura began to laugh in ticklish pain and tried to escape, but Yukari's grip was unusually strong. She fell down onto the ground with Yukari still on top of her.

"Hey, what gives? I didn't deserve that!" Kagura could not move woman off of her. She noticed a concerning look in Yukari's face.

"Y'know, I've always wondered. Is that an all-over tan?" Kagura replied with a hint of shock.

"Um…no….I wear my one piece swimsuit out in the sun, so, there's a lighter skin tone in its shape on me."

"Oh really? Let me see!" Kagura felt very uneasy now.

"I don't really feel comfortable wi-HEY WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kagura commanded as Yukari proceeded to lift up her mahogany skirt and peer at her eggshell-white panties.

"hmmm…can't see anything from here. Guess I'll have to remove the second layer." Yukari threw up the bottom of Kagura's school uniform. Now, Kagura' long, tanned legs and concealed vagina lay before her. Kagura began to sweat in confusion as she didn't know if she wanted Yukari looking there or not.

"Wait, Miss Yukari, I don't think you should do that! You could get in trouble or something!"

"Oh, hell, like they'll fire me?! Who else in this school, this city, speaks as fluent English as I? Besides, I could totally blackmail the principal if I wanted to!" Remarked Yukari who was working down Kagura's panties, revealing the top of her trimmed pubic hair.

"ohhhh! Looks like someone shaves!"

'W…well, just neatly trimmed. I don't want anything to be too revealing and peek out of my swimsuit!" Said kagura. She was beginning to become more comfortable with Yukari's movements, but still felt like she needed to leave. Kagura's vagina was now visible to Yukari, illuminated only by slivers of setting sunlight penetrating the blinds.

"The sun-bands…Remind me of our flag." Yukari said to the half-nude teen. She leaned down. "Your vagina, however reminds me of how thick a streak of lesbianism I have in me!" With that, Yukari began gently tonguing her twat, causing Kagura to moan in pleasure. Just outside of the door, the conversations of students could be heard. She had to be quiet, lest Yukari and she be discovered.

"Miss Yukari, that feels good…" Remarked Kagura. In reality, it was forcing her pleasure level to rise in ways she didn't like. Regardless of this, she did nothing to stop Yukari. Her vagina moistened and Yukari stuck her face ever closer into it. She continued to slurp and lick vigorously, poking Kagura's clitoris with her tongue.

Then something poked back.


	2. Last Lesson Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Yukari paid no mind to it at first and continued to lick, assuming it to be Kagura's hardening clit. Whatever it is was it was coming out. The thing actually shoved Yukari's face away from Kagura's crotch.

"Wha…what the hell?!" The English teacher said in awe. What once was her Kagura's clitoris was now a phallic shaft while her labial folds acted as foreskin.

Kagura now had a sizable penis above her wet vagina.

"I tried to tell you, Miss Yukari, but I didn't know how to tell you without telling you about…that." Kagura's six-inch rod twitched for attention. Yukari did not know what to say.

"What…..you have a penis?! Why would you bother joining the swimming club if you're like that?!" kagura was saddened and seemed to think Yukari no longer held interest in her.

"Well, it only comes out if I'm really excited, like from what you were doing. No-one's ever seen it besides my parents and my doctor. Now you have." Kagura confessed her plight to her teacher. Yukari understood now. While it was an extreme abnormality, she found herself wanting Kagura's penis; to pleasure Kagura by manipulating it. She dropped her head down close to it, noticing a smell of skin and Kagura's juices. Yukari stuck her tongue out and dragged it along Kagura's uncircumcision. Upon feeling the 20-something's tongue on her penis, Kagura let out moans of pleasure and used mild expletives.

"Miss Yukari, oh God please don't stop." Kagura begged as she felt Yukari's mouth capture the head of her penis. Yukari began to suck her with moderate intensity. Kagura's moans started to come out louder and closer together. She felt a tad of pre-cum trickle out and told the woman she would ejaculate soon. In response, Miss Yukari began to blow faster and inserted a finger in the vaginal opening below Kagura's penis. Yukari's finger slid along the washboard rivets of Kagura's twat, causing her to growl in passion as she felt a tremendous load of liquid squirt out into her sensei's mouth.

"Did you like that?" Said Yukari after swallowing a mouthful of Kagura's jizz.

"Oh yeah. That was wonderful, Miss Yukari."

Well, I'm not quite done yet. I hope you're ready for round two!" The teacher began to undress, hastily throwing her wardrobe aside.

"wha…round two?" Kagura said confusedly. Yukari positioned herself above Kagura's sweat-studded body. Her big boobs dangled above Kagura's face.

"Go ahead. Lick them." Yukari invited Kagura to pleasure her plump chest. The transgender schoolgirl used her tongue to trace tantalizing circles around the nubby nipples, causing Yukari to shiver and moan with pleasure. This went on for a while until Yukari wanted to try something else.

"Hey Kags, I wanna see how strong you are. Flex your arms for me. I want to see your muscles bulge." Kagura agreed and got into a sitting position on the floor with Yukari's legs wrapped around. Kagura's penis was already hard again as she raised an arm and tensed her biceps. Her muscles, toned from years of training, rippled under her sleeve. "You're pretty strong. There's something about that boyish muscle on you that drives me crazy. I want to see it in the flesh!"

"Oh…well, I don't really want to. You see…" Yukari took this opportunity to lift up her school uniform shirt rather forcefully and remove it. Kagura tied to pull it down back over her head but was too late.

"Holy crap kagura! I'm starting to think you might actually be a boy!" The thing that surprised Yukari was not Kagua's muscle-bound arm, but rather what was in the pit of it. In the junction between her arm and body, Kagura had a considerable nest of unshaven, brown hair. It protruded a good inch out of her underarm and blew slightly in the window's breeze.

"I hope you don't mind. You see, I recently started growing it in preparation for winter. I imagine it looks out of place, but it does help keep me warm. You're the only person who's seen it so far. Everyone will once I start swimming though. I hope the swim team lets me keep it. I kind of have taken a liking to it. It makes me stand out!"

"You can say that again!" Said Miss Tanizaki while twirling a swath of coarse auxiliary hair around her finger, tickling Kagura. She slowly brought her face to kagura's shaggy armpit and inhaled her slightly musty odor. Yukari began to lick Kagura's underarm while simultaneously pulling on her penis. The sweaty taste of fresh perspiration made Yukari want more.

"Damn it. I can't stand it Kagura. I've never felt like this around anyone before. Your body: I want it! To intake it, to caress it, to love it! I don't think I can get enough!"

"Yukari, please…take me!" Said a blissful Kagura. Yukari shambled about and got into a missionary position with the girl. She began to French-kiss Kagura while switching between working on her penis and fingering her vagina. Kagura was slowly succumbing to the world of pleasure that was enveloping her. The she-male school girl moaned loudly while looking deep into Yukari's eyes. They looked like galaxies of brown that were vast with pleasure. Kagura continued to do this with closed eyes and did not see what her teacher was doing with her torso.

She soon found out.


	3. Last Lesson Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

A slippery, hot sensation melted onto her penis, causing her to literally gasp.

"Oh….Miss Yukari, you wanna have sex?!" kagura said with squinty eyes. The head of her dick was now inside of Yukari Tanizaki's pussy. She left it there teasingly, taunting kagura.

"I wouldn't have just stuck it in if I didn't, would I?" Yukari did not miss a beat with her hubris.

"Oh…yeah, that's okay. It feels so good!" kagura felt like a million yen as Miss Tanizaki lowered her body down. Now full, Yukari's trimmed lips protruded on either side of Kagura's cock. The sporty schoolgirl threw her head back in pleasure as Yukari slowly moved her body up and down on Kagura's penis. It felt good inside of her. Yukari had lost her virginity long ago and was well accustomed to sex, but this thing in her twat was thicker than what she was used to. In response, she began moaning loudly and closed her eyes, ready to be fucked thoroughly by her well-endowed student. Yukari's cunt felt magnificent as it moved on kagura's penis. It was smooth, wet, and warm. To increase each other's pleasure, Yukari leaned over and put her weight on kagura's body.

Now Yukari moved her hips in a circular motion to make kagura cry softly with ecstatic pleasure. The feeling and thought of losing her virginity to her favorite teacher made a wad of thick cum prepare to shoot. Inside Yukari's pussy, kagura's fleshy foreskin was constantly being pushed down and pulled up over her nerve-ending rich glans. This was a source of unbelievable pleasure for both of them, and would make them both cum simultaneously.

"Oh! Ah! Miss Yukari, I'm gonna cum! Please let me shoot my load inside of you!" Kagura called out to her groaning teacher.

"YES! OH YES! KAGS! JIZZ IN MY PUSSY! I LOVE IT! FUCK ME HARDER! YEAH!"

Kagura put her arms around Yukari's body, rubbing her bare back as she pumped hard into her. She helped Yukari, who was sniffing kagura's hairy armpit, move up and down by grabbing her rotund rear and helping her hump. It did not take long for Kagura's body to be racked with pleasure (so much that she denied she was even in the same realm) as both her penis and vagina ejaculated. Kagura and Yukari cried out and held each other. Kagura's cock was hit several times with orgasmic bliss as she deposited her seed deep within Yukari's cunt. The thrusting slowed to a stop. The two exhausted women lay on the cold floor and looked up at the ceiling, surrounded only be the classroom desks.

"Wow. That was the best anyone's fucked me. Thanks, Kags!" Yukari said breathily as semen dripped from her pussy. Kagura was just about to speak when Tomo Takino opened the door and stuck her head in. She entered the silent room.

"What's going on in here? It sounded like som-" Tomo then saw her two sweaty cohorts lying in each other's arms as well as Kagura's penis.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" She said at the couple.

"You can find out if you keep your voice down!" Offered Yukari. Tomo began to walk backwards towards the door and left. A moment later she returned and locked the door.

"I told the rest of the gang to wait for me and Kagura at Chiyo's place. Now, where were we?" Tomo said while loosening her neck-tie.

THE END!!!


End file.
